


Art: Meet my mechanic

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: This scene is one of my art contributions for the 2019 Captain America Big Bang.It depicts the initial meeting of a shy innocent Captain America with handsome war-vet mechanic Bucky Barnes in chapter 1 of this romantic tale of Steve Roger´s existential crisis in the modern era; featuring emotional growth, sexual awakening, and reconciling his personal life with his public persona.  Cue healthy amounts of self-doubt, awkward flirting, and fun dates 😉
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	Art: Meet my mechanic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rare Is This Love (Keep It Covered)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389527) by [histoires_eternelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/histoires_eternelles/pseuds/histoires_eternelles), [musette22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22). 

> This was my first Big Bang experience and it was a pleasure to get to work on such very different stories with talented writers and artists who were friendly and supportive throughout 😊
> 
> My co-artist on this fic was [histoires_eternelles ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390472), doing a sweet motorbike date scene 😎
> 
> This fic was a nice opportunity to draw a sweet non-winter-soldier Bucky in less painful and more fun scenarios 😜
> 
> This particular scene also allowed me to try my hand at creating a background setting, which was new for me and a fun learning experience.

Excerpt: 

The moment their hands meet, Steve turns the approximate shade of a fire engine.

“I – Hello, I… Steve,” he chokes out, finally managing to tear his gaze from Barnes’ face and looking down at the floor, his cheeks growing impossibly redder as the seconds tick by. He’s also still holding Barnes’ hand.

When ‘awkward’ is starting to border on ‘excruciating’, Sam clears his throat.

“Steve,” he says, keeping his tone light, “I think Barnes might like his hand back at some point.”

Steve withdraws as if he’s been burned, eyes wide as saucers. “Oh god, I’m so sorry,” he blurts, looking pained.

Barnes’s crooked smile slowly blooms into a smirk. “Don’t worry about it,” he says easily. “And call me Bucky.”

Steve just nods, a slightly dopy look on his handsome features.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on  
[Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182115046@N05/) !


End file.
